


When Everyone Knows

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: After his and Julian's relationship was made public by accident, Miles decided to bury himself in work, and when not working, hole himself up in his quarters. Worried and tired of being ignored, Julian decides to confront Miles in an attempt to cheer him up. Though his initial method is a bit... unorthodox.





	

"You can't hide in here forever, Miles." Julian smirked, leaning against the doorway. He crossed his arms as he watched his partner roll over in bed. 

“Julian, it's 4am.” The tired man pulled the covers over his head, replying with a mumbling that sort of resembled,“and yes I can.” 

Julian peaked an eyebrow. "Oh, really now? I wouldn't bet all your chips on that." With a grin, Julian backed up a few steps before running and leaping onto the bed, landing with a flop as both the blankets and Miles flailed about.

"Julian!" Miles shouted as he bolted up to berate the man, however getting caught in the jumbled mess of bed linens and falling backwards off the bed and onto the floor.

Julian winced at the loud thump that followed the fall, and hurriedly crawled over to the edge of the bed to make sure Miles was alright.

''Of course I'm not alright!" He exclaimed as he struggled against the sheets to get the top half of his body free. "I can't sleep well ‘cause I've got my desk piling up with reports of things that need to be fixed _again_ from that recent attack by the dominion. We're lucky we even survived that one!” He freed an arm and pushed forcefully at the rest of the linens to free the other. “And then Odo is breathing down my back to come in to get my statement on what happened with Quark and his other Ferengi pals with the cratonian ore they sold me _illegally_!” He gave one final smack against the linens before resigning his arms to rest at his sides, defeated. “So, no,” He shut his eyes and let out a sigh, “I'm not really having a great time, thank you very much."

"Miles..." Julian began, crossing his arms under his chin as he looked down at his partner from the edge of the bed. "A desk full of reports is the usual for you, and I know you love keeping busy with work either way. And when isn't Quark up to something? I hardly trust the fellow as it is, especially with what he's been doing as of late,” Julian hesitated. “I should have known you'd want the ore. It is quite valuable, but--"

"You knew about the ore?" Miles interrupted.

"Yes, well, I overheard Quark talking about it with Nog late one night-really, they need to be better about their secrets."

Miles let out yet another frustrated breath as he dropped his head back down to the floor. He resigned himself to simply stare up at the dark ceiling in thought.

"But even that," Julian resumed. "Shouldn't be upsetting you this much... That's why I think it's something e-" 

"It's not that." Miles brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could already feel the thumping of a headache on his fingertips.

"Really now? Because it's upsetting to _me_ that we haven't talked about it-or talked at all, since word got out about us a few days ago," Julian let out a harsh sigh, "I know you wanted to keep it secret for longer, but word _is_ out now. You can't avoid it-or _me_ , forever."

"I know I can't, and I don't _want_ to, Julian. I don't mean to. It's just, I wasn't ready yet! But now everyone knows. Now it'll be... I dunno, different."

Julian paused in thought. "No, it won't. Well, not really. I mean, our jobs stay the same, don't they? And we can still do all the things we normally do, only more publicly. For most things. But people will still treat us the same. At least the ones who matter to us will: Jadzia, Sisko, Kira, and even Odo and admittedly, _Quark_. Plus," Julian began, a grin spreading across his face. "Now we can get the 'lover's discount' at Quark's."

Miles couldn't help but chuckle at that last part. "I think that discount is for Quark's lovers, past, present... and potential future," Miles paused, removing the hand from his eyes and looking up at Julian. "Unless...”

"What? Of course not!" Julian yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Miles' face as the man laughed out loud. "Not my type. In many, many ways."

Miles moved the pillow to the floor beside his head and shot a curious look up at Julian. "And what exactly is your type? Me?"

"Moreso than a Ferengi... A bit."

"A bit!" Miles laughed. "Oh, you're asking for it!" 

"Am I now?"

"Absolutely! Now c'mere."

"Woah, hey, wait a sec-" Julian exclaimed. Miles grabbed Julian's arms and pulled him down onto the floor beside him, the landing safely cushioned by the pillow and linens.

Julian joined in the laughing before quickly stealing a chaste kiss from Miles' lips, even chuckling through that. He rested his forehead against Miles', immediately feeling the difference in their body heat. Miles always was hot-blooded, in more ways than one. At least, in Julian's experience.

"I'm sorry." Miles breathed as he moved his arms around Julian, pulling the man closer.

Julian returned the gesture. "It's alright, Miles. I know you weren't ready to tell others. And... I just wanted you to know that, even if things do change with others and how they perceive us, that's their own problem, not ours. We'll deal with this like we've dealt with other obstacles that we've faced. We'll face it together. And not only that, but we have our friends supporting us as well.” Julian gently rubbed his hand against Miles’ back. “I've already spoken with Jadzia, and she said it was about time we got together. It's not really that surprising she knew, with how perceptive she is with all they experience from Dax's past lives, but-" Julian paused at a small croaking noise.

"Miles?"

The noise came again.

"You're asleep aren't you?"

Julian let out a chuckle before moving to place a soft kiss on the man's forehead.

"Goodnight, Miles."


End file.
